One piece Legacy : Chase the Attack pirates part 1
Tack and the group went through some storms. A spaghetti storm. Yep, Malk made dinner with it too. Tack was slurping a bowl of the noodles, getting everyone annoyed, and Malk finally stopped serving it. Rangton looking at the log pose, finally remembered the Black listed Bounty hunters. When would they meet them? Strangely, the Riker pirates never met them, but Rangton heard they were going into the New world because of that. He heard that they not only survived... But caught some pirates! He didn't know if the Attack pirates were ready, but then again, he didn't think the same about Riker. He decided now, was the time. "Guys, I need to say something." They all looked at Rangton, and Rangton felt strange. Respect. He was never given it, Riker saw him as a tool instead. One that he would like to see break sometimes. But they respected him, and he liked it. "In the Grand line, is a bounty hunter group, called the Black listed Bounty hunters." Zozo and Malk raised their eyebrows. They were not as smart as Rangton, but they knew the worlds status, just as much as him. "They will most likely hint us, with Tack's impressive 70 million bounty. We should stay hidden, and also... Remember... Don't make too much noise Tack." Everyone looked at Tack, and he just laughed. Him? Cause noise? He can't remember when he got them in trouble. - Nicole was sitting, holding her files. She was a beautiful women, in her 30s. Blonde, tall, and curvy, she was any man's dream women. Except her face... Had wounds. Burn wounds. Wounds she got from an enemy, who used fire. She touches them, and felt the burning wounds. She growled, and went through the report. Mass groups of pirates heading to one area? Interesting, she should send some men on that. One bounty hunter opened her door. She was in a room with poor shading, and was marble. She had money to spend, and she spent it with style. The bounty hunter crouched, and told her his report. "The Attack pirates have been found, going to area 6. We have the 4 branch going after them." "The psychos?" "Correct. They are the closest." "I thought Oak was off to capture Black skull?" "The man with a bounty of 78 million? Oak did. He killed him." "Crap... That's a lot of money wasted! Well... At least with Tack's crew, we could make a fine price. Tell him not to kill, okay." "Yes, my mistress." The bounty hunter walked away, and Nicole lit a cigar. She smoked it, and smiled. She hated fire, but loved smoke. - The crew got on the island. They were at the island, and decided to wait, when the log pose reseted, which Rantton said could get checked. They were putting on robes, when a little girl walked up. Malk, surprised, looked at her, and waved. She grabbed a gun, and shot at them. Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Chase the Attack pirates arc